


Surprise at Murder Mountain

by AlexIsOkay



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Akko attempts to introduce Diana to her favorite scary movies. Diana is unimpressed.Day 2 of 13 Days of Halloween, for the prompt Scary Movies. The full prompt list can be found here: https://alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com/post/178902004385/i-absolutely-love-halloween-so-i-thought-it-would





	Surprise at Murder Mountain

The lights in the living room were dim, the space left illuminated only by the eerie red glow of the movie title screen suspended on the television. “SURPRISE AT MURDER MOUNTAIN,” it said, in a font designed to look like it had been written in dripping blood. Diana had a feeling she could guess what the surprise was.

The smell of popcorn was filling the room, wafting in from the kitchen behind her. A moment later Diana heard the microwave ding, followed by feet thudding towards her across the floor. A little bit too fast.

“Akko, DON’T-” she tried to say, twisting herself around on the couch, but by then it was too late to prevent her girlfriend from vaulting over the back and dropping down into the space next to her. Some of the popcorn flew up out of the bowl in the process, of course, a good deal of it hitting Diana in the face or landing in her hair. Diana seemed thoroughly unamused by this, giving Akko her stern look.

“Heh heh, sorry babe,” Akko laughed sheepishly, reaching up to pick out the kernels that had ended up landing on Diana. “At least it wasn’t drinks, right?”

“This time,” was all Diana said in response, before turning her attention to the TV in front of them. “Are we ready to get this over with?”

“You mean are we ready to have tons and tons of fun watching super scary movies together?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Come onnnnnnnnnnnnn!” Akko groaned. “Why are you being so negative about this? You’re not scaaaaaaaaared, are you?”

“I’ve told you repeatedly that’s not it,” Diana insisted. “I just don’t see the point in watching movies about fake blood and screaming.”

“Because they’re fun! How is it that  _ I’m  _ better at celebrating Halloween than  _ you? _ ” Akko asked. “Your people invented it!”

“And by ‘my people’ you mean?”

“Your country! We barely got into Halloween at all in Japan until recently and I’m still more into it than you are!”

“The Cavendish family always had more important things to do,” Diana insisted. “Halloween was never one of them.”

“Well if you’re done being a stuck up little miss prissy pants, we’re gonna watch some scary movies together. So get ready!” And, with that definitive statement, Akko grabbed the remote off the couch and pressed play. Diana wasn’t especially looking forward to this, but at least, she figured, the sooner they got started, the sooner this would all be done with.

The movie started out simple enough, with a group of teenagers making their way up to the rather ominously named Murder Mountain. Diana voiced concerns about why anyone would voluntarily go to a place called Murder Mountain to begin with, but Akko simply told her she was thinking about it too hard.

As the movie went on Diana found it continued to be similarly generic and formulaic; one of the teens thought they saw a strange man wandering around in the woods and, surprise, nobody else believed them. From there the characters proceeded to do a number of dumb things, including wandering away from each other, going into dark rooms and abandoned cabins, and shouting loudly to each other in ways that constantly announced their presence. All utterly predictable and utterly formulaic.

Despite all that, Diana still wasn’t prepared for the first real scare.

Even with all of the scenes that had taken place in isolated areas and dark rooms and other locations that seemed prime for something to jump out and murder someone, the first terrifying moment actually came as one of the characters was wandering through the forest in broad daylight. Diana wasn't at all braced for it, and it was enough to make her flinch away from the screen and let out a rather undignified noise, nearly jumping from the couch in the process. She was so distracted by the rush of adrenaline it caused that it took her a few moments to even realize Akko was looking over at her, but once she did so Diana turned to see her girlfriend sitting there with an enormous shit eating grin on her face.

“What was that about not being scared?” she snickered.

“I’m not- I wasn’t!” Diana insisted. “I just- I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“You’re shaking.”

“I wasn’t prepared for it. It’s not going to happen again.” Despite that claim Akko still didn’t seem like she was going to relent, and now she was scooting even closer to Diana, pushing the bowl of popcorn aside to wrap her arms around her girlfriend.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll protect you from the big scary bad guys,” she promised, though her tone was clearly condescending and mocking.

“I don’t need you protecting me from anything!” Diana argued, turning her nose up at Akko. “Just because this pointless movie managed to get in one cheap scare doesn’t mean that-” And of course, just as she said that, another scare jumped up on the screen. Similarly unprepared Diana lunged back once again, pulling a very bemused Akko with her. Just like before, it took Diana a moment to process what she had just done, but the moment she did her face started to flush bright red, realizing it was probably pretty much impossible to deny anything at this point.

“You suuuuuure you’re not scared?” Akko teased.

“Just… Just shut up,” Diana mumbled, burying her face down into her hands so she wouldn’t have to look at that triumphant grin on her girlfriend’s face.

“I can put on some Halloween cartoons instead if you want.”

“I said shut up.”


End file.
